Cafeteria Slushie
by Brighter-Lucky-Penny
Summary: Kurt scrunched up his nose "You smell homeless, Brett. Homeless." That's when Kurt got a weird sense of Déjà vu  Kurt/Bratt Friendship.


Kurt and Brett first met in English class, but they didn't officially meet until Brett got in the way of a cafeteria slushie.

**SPLOSH**

Cherry flavoured Slushie went all down the side of Brett's faded green jacket and in his newly cut ginger hair. Brett somehow didn't seem fazed at all and continued to walk to the lunch line to get some food.

**SLPAT**

Then a second Slushie hit the back of his head, Brett turned around to see who it was. Azimio was standing proudly with the empty cup in his hand.

"Ha, that's what you get for standing up for the fag!" Azimio laughed while the other jocks laughed along.

Brett looked confused, he was use to getting bullied but he wasn't standing on a fag end. Checking his shoes to see if he had a cigarette bud stuck to the bottom, he didn't.

"I'm not standing on a fag."

There was a burning silence before the football team bust out in laugher. Brett looked at Kurt who was looking at the bullies straight on; his lips were drawn in to a thin line that looked like he was trying to stop himself from shouting at the bullies.

"He's so high that he doesn't know what a fag is!" One of the football players practically screamed in laugher.

Eyes half lidded Brett walked up to Kurt so they were standing side by side, turning his head slightly and asked softly "Are you okay?"

Kurt looked at Brett with surprise and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by David Karofsky "You friends with the homo know?"

Brett hummed looking to at Karofsky confused "A member of the genus right?"

"What?"

Brett nodded "Yeah, the extinct and extant species of humans. It's known has homo."

Karofsky started to look angry "No, I mean that the thing next you is a queer!"

"Queasy?" Brett turned to face Kurt, concern written all over his face. "You're feeling queasy? You could sit down or maybe go see the nurse. Do you know where her office is?"

"No! You homeless freaking druggy! He's gay, G-A-Y." A red faced Karofsky blurted out.

Brett's mouth dropped open a little and his half lidded eyes where now fully open. "You're happy?"

Grabbing Kurt's hand to lead him out of the cafeteria Brett carried on talking with a very confused and shocked Kurt trailing behind. "That isn't really good if you feel happy and queasy at the same time, I think you might be ill, like a fever of something. I remember that I had a-"

Brett was stopped by Kurt pulling his hand away and stepping back an inch. "I'm homosexual"

Blinking Brett tilts his head slightly to the side and smiles a little at Kurt "I know that... It is kind of hard not to notice."

"Then why help me."

"They said you're feeling queasy, it's only natural to help someone who is ill." Brett said in a soft and reassuring voice.

"I'm not ill though. Fag, queer and gay are just slang for being homosexual." Kurt explained looking at Brett to see his reaction.

"So, all that was bulling?" Brett said slowly has if he was trying to understand it himself, looking at Kurt for confirmation. Kurt nodded.

"Well that's bullshit. You couldn't bully someone because of their sexual orientation that just stupid, you can't decide to be like that, so why bully someone for it?"

Kurt looked taken back. He had never seen or heard someone talk like that except the glee club and his dad. It gave Kurt a slight relief that there are people that don't care about someone's sexual orientation. "But don't you get bullied too?" Kurt looked over at the Slushie covered Brett thinking that he had seen Azimio through a Slushie at him last week, also vaguely remember him being pushed into a locker once when Kurt was there also. Kurt felt slightly quilt has at the time he was just glad it wasn't him that time.

Brett nodded "Yeah, but I get bullied for chooses that I make, and I myself am to blame 'cause I chose to take drugs. It's as simple stopping taking them to stop the bulling, hell I could pretend to have stopped taking them. So I'm bringing this on myself to certainty extent. You however, have no control over whether you are homosexual or not, and getting bullied for something that you cannot change is just not far."

Kurt and Brett kept each other's gaze before Kurt took Brett's hand and lead him towards the school toilets.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Don't worry I'm a master at cleaning slushies out of hair and clothes. Believe me you'll look good has new when I'm done."

Kurt looked at Brett's clothes. "Well, they'll look as old new." Brett chuckled. "They are old."

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Old? You have no idea; the clothes you are wearing are so outdated I think I want to gorge my eyes out by just looking at them."

"They are not that bad... are they?"

"Oh my gaga! You have no idea about fashion do you? Well if you're interested I'll offer my services by going shopping so you can look fabulous, if you what?" Kurt looked unsure.

"Okay, that'll be cool."

Both of the boys got to the girls toilets, Kurt pushed Brett forwards before he could say anything. "Yes, this is the girl restroom, but they smell nicer trust me."

Kurt scrunched up his nose.

"You smell homeless, Brett. Homeless."

That's when Kurt got a weird sense of _Déjà vu_.


End file.
